


Mewtwo's Song

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Taking the song of Die Set Down and writing up the lyrics to mirror the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back.





	Mewtwo's Song

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2E7AELlZ-I) is what the song is based off. Liberties are taken as the song doesn't have a second chorus and the ending to the song just fades out.

WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WO~AH!

WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WO~AH!

 

I was not born into a pleasant world

I was made to fight for man’s greed

But I knew that it cannot my destiny to bear

OH NO NO!

 

I soon envied your harmony

I couldn’t have the pleasures that you have

So I swear I will show these fools a bloody battle that they’ve been begging for!

AH YEAH!

 

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

I’ll show you that my Pokémon are strong!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! GIVE US FREEDOM!

My storm will create a whole new world while smiting yours!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

What is wrong with you? I thought you loved fighting!

My reign will soon… BEGIN!

 

Can’t you see that humans are violent?

Allow me to be your messiah!

Let me clone your body and clean your impurities!

OH NO NO!

 

Humans left behind a brutal legacy

Where they hold us in those balls they call “home”

And tell us that the only way to bond is if we fight for a blood sport!

AH YEAH!

 

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

But the bloody truth is that they have fed you lies!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! GIVE US FREEDOM!

Their foolish ideals corrupt your very nature!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

Can you even see my views of black and white!?

Join me and we’ll… STRIKE BACK!

 

Solam suam deficient in canticum

Ita ad conversus in terra et cinis

 

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAKE YOUR POKEMONS!

This world’s not wide enough for both you and me!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! GIVE US FREEDOM!

Are you afraid to find out which one of us is greater?

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

There’s no time for games, destiny is at hand!

So begins this bloody war!

 

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAKE YOUR POKEMONS!

Brother, my brother, do you see your fight’s in vain?

WOAH WOAH WOAH! GIVE US FREEDOM!

Can’t you see that your war will only cause us more pain!

WOAH WOAH WOAH! TAME YOUR POKEMONS!

Birth doesn’t matter, it’s what you do with life!

Bear that name with pride… MEWTWO!


End file.
